Ready To Play?
by Crazy Cutie 01
Summary: "You'll become my lover." Masquerade with a crush? Nah! It just doesn't happen...or doews it?


I **DO NOT OWN** Triple B... (Yeah I came up with it on my own!). If I did, Masquerade and Alice would not be in the same body. Speaking of which in this fic they **AREN'T** in the same body. Sorry I keep putting bold and capital but I just want to catch the attention of those of you who just skip to the fic. "Oh yeah! I'm looking at you alright!" –Points at _that _reader that just skipped the intro while _dangerously _brandishing a baguette-

**Masquerade – 21 yrs**

**Her (You or Me –wink-) – 19yrs**

Anyway onto the fic! (Again)

It was the last round between Masquerade and _her._ He threw in his star Bakugan, Ultimate Hydranoid onto her gate card. "Gate card open!" She yelled. The playing field shone with her attribute colour. "Character card!" Her Bakugan got increased Gs. She smirked. "You're done Masquerade." She said smugly. His grim face from losing the previous round soon turned back to his usual smirk. "Oh yeah? Well since you're so sure of yourself, why don't we make a little wager?" He said mysteriously. She studied his face for any trace of what was going on in his mind but his features were unreadable. Noticing her serious face he added, "These are the terms. If I win," He chuckled, "One, you will not battle with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Two, instead you will battle for me on my side. And last but not least," he threw his head back and laughed a deep creepy laugh. She shuddered. In the back of her mind, she knew the real reason why she did, and she hated herself for it. "You'll become my _lover_."

She gaped. "Wha-? Wh? No. No! Never!" She screamed in horror even though deep deep _deep _inside she knew she wasn't as disgusted as she claimed. "Agreed?" He asked in his rough husky voice.

"Well?" "And if I win?" She asked. He snickered. "You go free." "Duh. I was going to anyway." "We'll see." He said and took out an ability card. "Ability card activate! Darkus Hell Bringer!" The sky became dark and lightning flashed all around. His Bakugan's Gs soared. "Whoa." She said impressed…and scared. "Hell no! I ain't becoming _his _play toy!" She reaffirmed herself. "Oh boy it's a long shot but it could work." She held out an ability card. "Sorry but that's not going to happen, _darling_." He held out an ability card and yelled before she could. "Ability card activate! Block out!" Her card flashed. "My block out ability card allows me to prevent you from using any of your ability cards." He said smugly. "No." She whispered.

Her Gs were high but his soared higher than hers. With one swift move, her Bakugan was down. It was back into its spherical form by her feet. Within no time, they were back to her backyard. "Looks like I win." He said as the wind blew his hair and white cloak. He folded his hands over his chest and walked casually towards her. "N...no. No! No! No!" She screamed and fell to the ground. She grabbed the grass in her hands. "Don't worry. I'll let you win at something else. That is if you're a _good_ girl." He said as he approached her. He held her shoulders and pulled her up. "I think you owe me something." He said and trailed his hands down to her hips. He circled round her to her back. He placed his hands around her, pressing her to him.

He lowered his head to her ear and whispered hotly, "And I'm going to claim it." He said and gently sucked on her neck. She bit her lip. Closing her eyes, she managed to escape his grasp. She twisted out and ran blindly. Her heart was beating wildly and it wasn't because of running. She turned her head slightly to check if he was gaining on her. He was still standing where she had left him. Confused, she faced around fully. He was gone. "Shit." She said and turned back in front. She slammed into something…someone. Firm hands gripped her and kept her from falling. They held her up and made her face him. "You're not going anywhere until I get what I want." He leaned down to whisper. "And I _will _get it."

She swallowed. She opened her mouth to breathe since she couldn't breathe properly. He saw an opportunity and took it. He kissed her. Not bothering to wait for approval, he slipped his tongue inside. "No" She said in her mind as she slowly felt herself give in. It was so wrong. _"Then why does it feel so right?" _Her conscience taunted. "Shut up!" _"Because you _know _I'm right." _ "Yeah? Well so what?" In her mind she was fighting a losing battle.

Masquerade saw the internal battle going on in her. He inwardly smirked. He didn't just randomly pick her. He had seen her battle before. The passion and intensity that she played with drove him crazy. Each emotion that crossed her face when she lost or won a battle, each time she'd pick herself up after a defeat and each time she celebrated a victory. They all drove him closer to the edge. He had to get her. _Had _to. So he studied her movements and planned the time perfectly. So that he'd know just when she'd be alone at home. Which strategies she used, her favourite Bakugan and most importantly, how to defeat her.

Now here they were. Alone at her house, just as he had calculated, with nothing stopping him. "It's good to be me." He thought to himself.

His hands trailed up her shorts and to her waist. He tilted his head and put one hand to the back of her head, pulling her to him. She struggled in his grasp. But he swiftly put an end to that. His other hand curled around her waist, ensuring that she couldn't move. Hard as he tried, she was unresponsive. "We'll see about that." He thought wickedly. Before she could comprehend what had happened, her back was against her house's wall. Actually, it was the glass door which meant that she could be seen from inside. That made the part of her that wasn't engrossed in Masquerade flutter. Her best friend would see her! Then it sunk in. Her best friend was out visiting her boyfriend for the weekend. This meant… "Oh no." She thought to herself.

She couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped her when he lightly ground against her. Through the kiss, she felt him smirk. "Don't fight it." He said breaking the kiss. She looked at him dazed.

Masquerade took this opportunity. He picked her legs and wrapped them around his_ lower _waist. He slammed her into the glass door causing her to moan even louder. "You like that?" He asked in a velvety voice. She couldn't speak; her mind was swimming in a pool of pleasure. He rammed her continuously into the glass. In the back of her mind she wondered how that could happen ;when she slipped ever so _innocently _on some dish soap and crashed into it, it broke into tiny little pieces but _no, not when she was being dry humped on it_.

His mouth went back to molesting hers. His tongue was _amazing. _It felt like nothing she knew…

She let out a loud moan when he rubbed his erection over her excited self.

"It's the _Midas Touch _honey." He stopped kissing her and whispered raspily into her ear, "Everything I touch turns to _gold_."

He set her down and pressed up against her. Trailing a finger across her neck, he pinpointed an area on her collarbone. He lowered his head and bit and sucked on the spot leaving a hickey. "Just a little promise that I'll be back to finish what we…_started_." He said and kissed her passionately.

With that he was gone. And she was left out there. Cold, alone…_and horny_…

She touched the fresh hickey and shivered. "Shit." She said remembering their little_ session. _

Masquerade somersaulted off the fence and sat on her roof staring down at her. It took all of his will power not to jump down and have her right there and then. "Not yet. I want her to remember it. And she will…" He said as her felt his member throbbing painfully. "She **definitely **will…"

I hope ya'll enjoyed it! I had meant for it to be a one-shot but as you can see, things didn't exactly turn out as planned.

Masquerade: You're cruel you know that? You do_ NOT _leave a guy with a boner _that _size.

Angie: Whatever, get over it. They said I could _NOT _be this hot and yet… Pretty please review!

X O – Angie – X O


End file.
